khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
"Friends" is the second chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Nine days after he joined Organization XIII, Roxas continues practicing with his Keyblade, observed by Marluxia, who comments on the Keyblade's power. The next day, Roxas looks at Kingdom Hearts and is approached by Zexion, who informs him that the hearts Roxas gathers are collected in Kingdom Hearts, which will eventually give them hearts. He formally introduces himself and hands Roxas fermented fish viscera, which Roxas eagerly eats. The next day, at Twilight Town, Larxene complains about having to "babysit" Roxas and claims they'll never finish Kingdom Hearts unless they have someone else use the Keyblade. Roxas, unaware that others but he and Xion can use the Keyblade, asks her about this, but Larxene dismisses his question and tells him not to worry about it. Returning to The World That Never Was, Xigbar tells Roxas to "make himself useful." The next day, while performing reconnaissance, Vexen tells Roxas that the Organization operates covertly. However, he notices Roxas has destroyed a streetlight and begins to yell at him. His shouts draw the attention of several citizens and the two hide in a corridor of darkness to avoid detection. The next day, Lexaeus hands Roxas a puzzle to practice calm judgment and advises him to attempt it every day though Roxas easily solves it. While Lexaeus continues to solve the puzzle, Roxas asks him, "what exactly is a heart?" Lexaeus solves the puzzle and notes Roxas has begun to question his actions. Though he doesn't answer Roxas, Lexaeus claims the other members would do anything for one. Two weeks since he joined Organization XIII, Roxas is paired with Axel for another mission in Twilight Town, much to his delight. After their mission, they come across Hayner, Pence, and Olette, who are racing to the ice cream shop. Roxas attempts to hide, following Vexen's advice, though Axel says he is a little too covert. He suggests having ice-cream though Roxas asks why. Axel explains that they're friends and do stuff like eat ice cream and laugh together. After buying ice cream, the two go to the Clock Tower and Axel suggests coming up here and eating ice cream after their missions. Roxas decides to use the Keyblade to get a heart and fully understand the meaning of "friends." After a few days, Axel tells Roxas that he'll be assigned to Castle Oblivion and won't be able to eat ice cream with him for a few days. Axel leaves early in order to get ready and returns to the Castle That Never Was. Saïx sees him and tells him that several members assigned to Castle Oblivion intend to betray them, instructing him to find and dispose of them, as per Lord Xemnas' request. Axel agrees, noticing that his ice cream stick says "Winner." Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Marluxia observes the Keyblade and says "Here's to Organization XIII," and makes a toast, referencing his desire to obtain Sora's Keyblade and use it to take over the Organization as depicted in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Larxene also makes a reference to her role in the coup by stating they should put someone else on Keyblade duty. * Vexen says "my creation has much better judgment," foreshadowing Xion's status as a Replica, which he designed. Axel discovers this fact in "The Truth about Xion" while Roxas and the other members are told by Xemnas in "Searching for You". * Axel is assigned to find and dispose of the traitors sent to Castle Oblivion. His double-agent role was revealed in "The Road to Dawn." Differences from the game * Marluxia doesn't tell Roxas about the difference between Pureblood and Emblem Heartless or about the Organization's objective to complete Kingdom Hearts. * In the game, Zexion doesn't tell Roxas about Kingdom Hearts in the Grey Area. In the manga, Zexion doesn't accompany Roxas on a mission or teach him about performing more than expected on missions. * Lexaeus doesn't teach Roxas how to use his Limit Break. Instead, he gives him a puzzle to solve in order to avoid anxiousness and make calm judgments. * Axel gets the winner stick instead of Roxas. Goofs * Kingdom Hearts is able to be seen in the Grey Area, but Roxas hasn't collected enough hearts for it to have formed. Trivia * The freezer at the ice cream shop is labeled "Nomura Dairy Popsicle," a reference to the video game series creator Tetsuya Nomura. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world